Darkdemortus
by Adaeze Mermaid
Summary: harry is kissed by a dementor but is now a hybrid of human and dementor. No body knows say for herminoe. with this change he gains control of ice, and telepathy. find out what happens now for harry. HP/
1. Chapter 1

Challenge posted by-Lady Iri :

When Harry is attacked by dementors in third year he is kissed without anyone but Hermione knowing. He survives with is soul intact but he begins changing. He begins changing into what wizard myth has called a: Darkdemortus_._ A being neither human nor dementor. And with this change, comes powers that aren't present in dementors. Find out what happens for harry now.

**name change for harry: Demetri Black- Potter

Chapter 1

The hospital wing was silent as harry potter lay in one of the beds looking up at the ceiling while Madame Pomfrey went about tending to the other children in the room.

'_I should have a bed with my name on it. I'm in here far too much.'_

Was the thought that ran though the young 13-year-old's mind, for you see Harry Potter was not your normal teenage boy, he was in fact a teenage wizard who was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It had been a crazy night for young harry. First there was the fact that he had just found out his godfather was none other than Sirius Black the convicted felon who was really innocent but sent to the magical prison-Azkaban without a trial. Used a time turner, to go back in time to save the life of said "convict" godfather. Saved buckbeak Hagrid's pet. All while pissing off professor Snape.

Yeah harry was happy about that one. But there was one thing he was not so happy about.

Being kissed by a dementor when he ended up saving Sirius and himself (thanks to the time turner) from the dementors. Well actually harry didn't all understand what happened either. So he closed his eyes and thought back to when the dementors attacked.

_**flash back**_

_Harry stood next to Hermione on the other side of the lakes bank and suddenly felt the gold and he knew why- Dementors. At least a hundred of them, gliding in a black mass around the lake towards them. He spun around, the familiar, icy cold penetration his insides, fog starting to obscure his vision; more were appearing out of the darkness on every side; they were encircling him and Sirius. _

_Hermione and Harry whipped out their wands and began shouting off the petronus charm loudly._

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

_Many times over till the dementors were closing in on them as well as harry and Sirius on the other side of the lake. The dementors were closing in, barely ten feet away from them. They formed a solid wall around harry and Hermione and were getting closer…._

_The thin wisp of silver escaped from his wand and hovered like mist before him. At the same moment Hermione collapsed next to him. He was alone…completely alone…_

_Finally summoning all his happy thoughts of living with Sirius, no more Dursely's and actually having a family to love him he cast the petronus once more._

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

_And finally his petronus was bright and full in the form of a stag in memory of his father._

Save Sirius_ was his only thought to the petronus and he watched it charge off and chase away the dementors. _

_Harry lowered his wand and turned to look at Hermione only to freeze and gasp as a dementor swooped in out of nowhere and sucked Harry's soul so fast that harry didn't have time to say the petronus charm again before he fell to the ground unmoving. _

_Hermione woke to the cold and gasped when she saw the dementor over harry sucking the soul out of him._

_She stood up and pointed her wand at the creature and shouted with all her might and happiness._

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_

_She watched as the charm had no effect on this dementor and gasped when it turned to her and spoke in a scratchy eerie voice._

"_He will live, but will be a darkdemor. He will be both wizard and dementor. When he wakes gives him this pendent and tells him he will transport to Azkaban and begin his training to fight the Dark Lord."_

_And with that she watched as the pendent was placed around Harry's neck and fly off._

_Hermione then rushed over to Harry's side and watched as he woke up. His once green eyes were gone. They now were silver with a rim of green on the outside making him look almost blind. _

_His once messy black hair was now long at his shoulders and white with streaks of black, red, and green. _

_And on his neck was a mark that spiraled and had a ancient feel to it that started from under his left ear and down his neck till it disappeared under his shirt._

_Helping him stand up she quickly cast a glamour spell of his old looks. "I'll explain everything when after we rescue Sirius."_

**_end flash back**_

***I used the flash back scene from the book in prisoner of Azkaban and added some things to it. So for anyone who reads this story I used a section word for word from the book from J.K. Rowling's work. NOT MY OWN. ***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Looking around harry found Madam Pomfrey making her rounds to check on him. That's when she saw he was awake. _'Great now she'll force me to drink potion after potion and never let me leave this bed.'_ "Ah, Mr. Potter how are you feeling, honestly what were you thinking going after Sirius black like that young man? Don't you understand the titles criminal or killer, when you hear them?" harry sighed and took the potions she held out to him. Swallowing the potions he grimaced as he forced them to stay down.

"I knew what I was doing Madame Pomfrey, and my godfather was and is not a murder of Pettigrew and those muggles. I know the truth and so does Hermione." He looked around and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, where is Hermione?"

Madame Pomfrey was shocked in silence when harry said he knew who Sirius black was. But what shocked her more was that Sirius black convicted escaped convict was Harry Potter's godfather.

"She was released and is now with the headmaster answering questions with the minister of magic."

Harry sighed as he sat up and took the five potions on the tray next to his bed. With gulp he held his nose and tossed back each potion and waited till he swolled the last one to unplug his nose. But was shocked to taste nothing. no lingering taste of the horrid potions remained on his toung.

_um. maybe there are some good things to being kissed by that dementor._

he thought just as the doors slambed open and in came Hermione with a stack of books in her arms her hair twisted up with strands flying about with a pencil in her hair holding up her hair, her wand in her teeth, and papers floating around her.

"Good you're up. now we can get started on our homework we missed while we were here in the hospital wing." she jumped on to his bed and proceded to ramble as she handed him his potion, transfirguration and his charms books each with little tabs sticking out of the sides.

"I took the liberty to get the homework assignments from malfoy, don't ask me how I got him to give them to me, but I got them. oh and and if you look on each tab there's a date when it's due and what subject it's about. oh and I also got your mail for you."

harry looked at Hermione like she was an alien when she brought a croissant to her lips. "What?" she took a bite then gave him a look.

"Oh don't look at me like that, yes we just had a hedtic weekend but that does not mean we are free from our assignments mister. you are still a student and dark lords, death eaters, dementors or being in the hospital wing you will still do your homework. now lets get started on your potions essays."

harry shook his head and opened his book to the green tab and found it was on the subject of wolfsbain potion. he smirked "This should be easy. I'll ask remus if he can give me an acual account on the effects he feels with the potion. I'll say he's an anymonus… what?" Hermione had a sad look on her face when harry mentioned remus.

"Harry, remus left early this morning. Snape let it slip to the minister that remus was a werewolf and that he had forgotten to take his potion last night. the minister sent notices to all students parents. Remus didn't want the percucation from the parents, because of werewolves having been labled as "Dark" creatures. he told me to give you this."

Hermione then handed harry a box wrapped in red ribbon. it was an old jewelry box with a white lilly on it. taking the bow off harry opened the lid and found several things inside. the first was a letter. opening the letter harry read to himself.

_dear harry,_

_I know that if you're reading this then I have already left without saying goodbye. it's for the best. do not for one second think it is your fault. it was bound to happen soon. now before you get all sad on me. I give you back your map. well actually it was once my map, your fathers, that "traitor" and your godfathers padfoots. we the muraders return it to the next generation, use it well. Now as to the box. it was my gift to your mother, it was suppose to be given to her on her birthday the year they died. so I never got around to it. Turns out she had found it before hand and secretly placed things inside of it. I was shocked when I found it again to find she had written a will, and placed several books and things inside. I thought I had hidden it well in the room of requirements (which is on the 7__th__ floor corridor, just walk in front of the wall with nothing on it three times and thing what ever you need) the room provides whatever the person needs. Anyways, the ring is your mothers, turns out she was adopted._

_Your mother was actually a Fae. So be surprised if for some reason the dementors stop bothering you. Yeah they are Fae as well. They are their cousins and can actually have children. It was said that the first dementor had a child by a witch in 598 but all record was lost. _

_What no one but your mother and I knew was that she was the descendent of that half witch- half dementor child. That's why she was so powerful. Now as to the other things well your mum was smart she made it so only her children could open them. And everything in this box and anything you place in it are safe from destruction. Nothing can open it only you or I. _

_Oh and when you come visit me this summer I want you to erase my memory of this letter and everything in it. I'm sure the room of requirements can help you learn how. And one more thing, magic is not good or evil it's power and it comes down to how you will wield that power that makes you good or evil. By the way you can find me at:_

_Wolfs lane lodge #17, Ireland _

_Do come visit me even if dumbldore doesn't let you. Remember the room can teach you anything you want to know. Here's a tip ask it to slow time down for you. It helps wonders when you need time to study. See you soon,_

_Remus Lupin_

_A.K.A "Moony"_

Harry laughed as he folded the letter up and placed back inside and took up the ring of his mothers. to his surprise it had the lilly on it with an "A" wrapped in the lilly's stem. he looked inside and found a note from his mother. he opened it and read the letter.

_to my son/daughter,_

_if you are reading this then my vision has come true. your father and I were betrayed by albus dumbldore. do not under any cercomstances trust that man. he will have no doubt placed you with my horrid sister petunia even though your father's will states you are to go to siriurs then remus then who ever is on the list after them. now you must be asking yourself. if I knew the future why didn't I stop it? it's simple really, I saw far enough into your future to know that things have to happen for a reason. now again you must be thinking "if you saw far enough then you should know if you are boy or girl. ha. I wish. you see being a fae decendent is difficult. for one thing my visions are only onesided so I actually saw everything through your eyes. I knew about your sorting. Slytherin is a noble house and I quiet agree with the hat, you're much like your father with your sneakienss. but you also have my and your fathers bravery so Gryffindor is also the house for you. now as to the your years at Hogwarts, I knew about your 2__nd__ year I'm proud of you taking down that basklisk. oh and do harvest the skin, teeth, and venum. they are highly covented in the potion market these days. I would go through the goblins though take my ring with you and show it to them tell them you wish to access the Azkabania vaults and then also ask them to give you ever bank statement of the potter, evens, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and silverfeather. when they ask you for a blood test take up the dagger in the box and slice your hand and say to them in their language:_

_I give my blood freely, _

_to not my foe but my friend,_

_I give my blood freely,_

_so mote it be_

_they will be shocked and honored by this. the goblins are a proud nation and many wizards think they are stupid. now the other vaults, that's because my child, you are the heir to all of those families. although you will have to ask the Slytherin vault protector permission first as tom riddle, Lord Voldemort is also a Slytherin heir. _

_now back to what I was saying. once you have been given access to the vaults have dumbldore as your guardian stripped of his postions, have your self emancipated pronto, and get yourself checked out for spells, potions, and anything else that would be dampering your magic. _

_and one more thing, know that I loved you even before I held you in my arms, and I am so proud of your accomplishments. now put on the ring and say this spell in your mind and it will conceal it from everyone else on less you want it to be seen. _

_let the object of objection_

_become but a dream_

_as i cause the seen _

_to be unseen._

_and no one but yourself and those you want to see whatever ring you are wearing will see it. now go my child and know that I will always love you. oh and do take moonys tip with the room of requirements. it can help you a lot._

_love your mother_

_lilly Azcabania Evens Potter_

harry was shocked. he looked up at Hermione to find her to be watching him when they turned to the doors when they opened to let the headmaster in with snape and the minister. harry quickly put the ring and letters back inside and closed the lid and shrunk the box and put it inside his pocket.

"Harry my boy, so glad you're awake, and I see getting to your studies you missed while here in the hospital for your adventures. 200 points my boy for saving ms. granger and 's lives and 50 points for conturing a full patronus charm at such an early age."

severus snape went to remark on that when harry beat him to it. "actually headmaster I don't deserve the points, I was rash, stupid and could have gotten everyone killed if anything I should have points deducted and detention if not expultion from Hogwarts for my behavior last night. I engaged a dangerious man who forgot to take his potion and was not in control of the werewolf side of himself, and furtur more I put myself in danger when I went to rescue my godfather Sirius black from the dementors when we were attacked. it was pure luck that I had conjured the patronus but only because I had a thought so full of happiness that it was powerful enough to chase off the dementors till help arrived."

Harry looked at everyone in the room and they were shocked at how mature he had sounded. he then took the operturnity to stun them futhur.

"professor snape it is alright with you sir, I wish to stand my detenion with you tonight. as I also wish to speak to you privetly about my past actions in your class sir." severus snape was shocked and only nodded his head then cleared his throat. "be at my office tonight at 7pm. sharp. not a minute later." "yes sir." and with that he left. harry then turned to the minister "minister I do apologies but as I have been appsent from classes for 3 days sir I have much to make up for. would it be alright if I come to the ministry of magic this summer and give you my full statement of what occure on campus last night?" fudge was shocked and nodded his head.

"yes that would able to happen I shall have a auror meet you at the train station in the muggle world at the end of the year."

"actually harry will not be able to meet you minister, he must return to his aunt and uncles for the summer I'm sure we can come to an agreement that with sirus black still on the loose harry's safety is the number one priority…'

"let me put your mind at ease headmaster, I will be safe at the minestry, I doubt I could be anywhere safer, well with the exception of gringotts bank. after all not once anyone successfully broken in and gotten out, alive. and besides headmaster, according to the rules of Hogwarts set by the founders, the headmaster has no authority over his students, schedules for classes, and once they leave the school grounds when the year ends they have no authority over the students lives, where they live, where they work, and who they see off school grounds is of none of their concern, while I appreciate your concern for my safety headmaster I will ask that you let me take care of my own life as I am leaglly an adult in the magical world and muggle world."

Hermione gasped. "That's right, the muggle world's leagle age in England is 12, and the magical world states that should a minor have to use magic in face of danger more than onces, they are emancipated in the hall of records. Harry James Potter is an adult due to life threatening events his first and 2nd year."

The minister gasped. "I will look into the hall of records , thank you for bringing that up for me. Mr. Potter I will see you at the station in 3 days time."

harry smirked and shook the ministers hand then went to his bed picked up his books and turned to madam pomfrey "Madame Pomfrey do I have your authority to declare myself healthy to leave today?" she nodded her head at the young wizard. "Thank you for treating me. Oh before I leave."

harry took out his wand and with a few swishes and flicks the bed he had occupied for the last 3 days was clean and made ready for another student to stay in. "thanks for taking care of me." and with that harry walked off with Hermione to the library, when they made sure they were not followed harry took Hermione to the room of requirements where they began to study everything that harry had been denied his Hogwarts career and thanks to the room, time had slowed to that 1 hour inside was 30 minutes outside. So when it was time for harry's detention harry had already spent a days time inside the room when only 8 hours had pasted outside.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

harry sighed as he closed the last book from the potions section. he looked over at Hermione who was reading a book on elemental magic that the room of requirements had let her have from the "library" they had asked it to conjure for them. Hermione looked up at feeling his gaze. "Done with that book?" "nope, done with the section. I found a spell that allows me to remember everything I touch. so all I have to do now is touch a book and I have master knowledge on the subject. so potions should be easier for me now. Helen, what time is it?" he asked the room. a small child in a blue dress with white lace trim came running out of thin air to his side and laughed.

"it's been 24 hours in here harry, it's time for your detention with professor snape. should you like me to provide you with a doorway to his area of the school?" "yes please." the little girl had appered to them when Hermione and harry had entered into the room.

_**flash back**_

_harry walked into the room and was shocked to find a little girl wearing an alice in wounderland type dress with black hair tied in a French braid down her back while she held a stuffed black kitten in her arms and smiled at them. _

"_Hi. what's your name?"_

_harry smiled at the child. _

"_my name's harry and this is hermione, what's yours?" _

_Hermione watched as the little girl gasped and looked down at her stuffed kitten that acted like a real kitten sadly. "I don't have one." _

_Hermione walked over to her and knelt down to her height "well how about we name you Helen. do you like that name?" _

_the little girl laughed and nodded her head. "yes I do very much. will you come visit me and play with me from now on when ever you're here at school? it can become very lonely."_

_Hermione smiled at her and Harry knelt down to her height "sure, I promise I will always try and find time to come play with you ok?" "YEAH!" she jumped up and down with happiness._

"_what are you doing here by the way ?" "just call me harry, and I'm here to study so I can catch up with everything that I'm behind in. I need to find a spell or any spell doesn't matter if they are light, black dark or gray I want them all. all books to help me defeat the dark lord Voldemort and I want to be able to retain all the information I read if at all possible by just a touch."_

_Helen smirked and took his hand and ran to the center of the room she then raised her hands and right before Hermione and harry's eyes the largest library appered. (think of beauty and beast's library)_

_and so hours later harry found the spell and was able to remember every single book on potions the library had to offer. that's when he remembered he had detention with snape that night._

_**end flash back**_

Helen smiled at harry as he came back from his memory "sorry Helen got last in my memories of how we first met. yes I would love to have a doorway to professor snapes class room please. by the way is there any way for you to open a doorway from anywhere in the world?"

Helen smiled and nodded her head. "yes, as you are the heir of Hogwarts you can summon me from anywhere in the world. even dementions."

Hermione was shocked. "You don't have to stay at the dursley's anymore. you can live here." "true but I will be getting my inheritance this weekened and not even dumbldore will be able to stop me. but first I need to find Sirius and ask him for his will. the ministry still acknowledges futitives wills just as they do those who have past. I read it in the minestry of magic codex. they are bound by magic to follow the testament of those wills."

Helen took harry's hand and walked him to the door that appered. there he opend it and found himself to be standing outside of snapes potions classroom. "thank you Helen why don't you go back to Hermione I'm sure she'd love to play dress up with you." with that Helen raced backside to the room of requirements to ask Hermione to play dress up with her. harry smirked when he saw Hermione close her book and go play dress up as the door closed. harry took a deep breath and knocked three times.

Severus snape was grading papers when he heard the three knocks and looked up he gasped "it's 6:50 already god time flys. oh "Come in"." he bellowed letting harry potter walk in dressed in jeans that had stains and a shirt that had seen better days.

" is there a reason why you are wearing muggle cloths that I would guess are your working cloths?" "yes sir. do you have instrements used for harvesting ingreedents?" severus looked up from his grading with a raised eye brow. "Yes potter I do why?" "how much do baskilisk parts go for professor?" severus gasped as he caught on to what potter was saying.

"You want me to help you harvest baskilisk parts? you have a basilisk in your posession?" Harry smirked as he walked over to his desk. "professor that rumor of me slaying one in the chamber of secrets in my 2nd year are all true, and I have it on good authority that you are the best person for this job. now what do you say professor, we call ourselves even if I give you 10% of what the goblins at gringots don't take from their 30%?" "let me get my kit." harry smirked "alright oh and you might want to take your wand with you, I believe I know where you can get potion books written by slazar Slytherin himself but I would feel better knowing you had your wand with you."

severus snape was shocked. "when do we leave?" "in 5 minutes." Harry smirked as he called out helen's name. "Helen darling can you come here please?" severus looked at harry like he was crazy only to gasp as a doorway appered to the side of where they stood and opened to a woman they had never seen before holding the hand of a little girl dress in jeans and shirt that had Hannah montanna on it.

"hi harry! look what Hermione and I did, we played dress up." harry was shocked the woman next to Helen was Hermione granger. gone was her bushy brown mousie hair and in it's place was black dead straight hair with strikes of green, blue, red, and silver. her height of 5'3'' was gone and now she stood at 5'5''. her brown eyes were also blue now. she wore a light eye shadow of pale blue with mascara that showed off her eyes. with skinny black jeans, flat shoes the color of purple and a shirt that had the band Pink fload on it with the pyramid and the rainbow going through it she had it cut to be a tanktop. "Wow Hermione you look hot."

Helen smiled and swong hermione's hand. that had black bracelets on her wrist. "I told her she looks cool in it. she listened to my advice. oh hi professor snape did daddy harry tell you his plans for that dead snake in the chamber?"

Hermione laughed when both men looked at Helen. "She thinks of you as daddy harry, and I see no reason to tell her differently. she too adorable to refuse. she got me to put down a book. ME! Hermione granger, to put down a book."

harry knelt down and opened his arms "come here you little princess." Helen ran to his arms and wrapped her small arms around his neck in a hug as he lifted her up into a hug. he then kissed her head and turned to snape. 

"sorry, professor this is Helen, the spirit of room of requirements, I guess you say she's my daughter now. so if I'm daddy harry that makes Hermione? "mommy mione. of course. oh did you want me to make a doorway to gringotts?" "yes please and you can come with me if you like." "I CAN?" "of course." Hermione laughed and harry turned to her. "what?"

"nothing I just think it's cute how fatherly you are to her. you've known her only what a day, and already she's wrapped you around her little finger." harry smirked as he kissed Helens head. "well she's cute alright, and besides now I can have a kid and not worry about Voldemort harming her." Helen smiled at him. "I'm the perfect little girl. nothing can harm me. well except for the school being harmed then I get hurt."

severus cleared his throat and harry turned to him. "sorry professor, I'll answer all your questions when we're at the bank ok?" "yes shall we?" harry took hermione's hand and they watched as the door that Hermione and Helen came out of glowed and opened to the the gringots bank lobby.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

when the door closed behind Harry, Severus, Hermione and Helen a goblin came running towards them. "Welcome to grigotts how may I be of assistance?" "what's your name first?" "uh..goodwell sir. my name is goodwell." "well , I would like to see who ever is incharge of the Azkabaina vaults and the Potter vaults as well as the Evens, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and silverfeather."

Everyone in the lobby gasped as they turned to look at harry potter and heard him utter those family names. Severus Snape was shocked at the titles that came with those names. Hermione was shocked for harry had not told her anything about those names. "Harry how?" "My mother is a direct decendent of four of those names, my father the other three, say for one that has died out noone else has come forward to claim the title so I am stating a claim to the silverfeather name."

Goodwell took them to a room where harry sat down and read a book to Helen as they waited. 5 minutes later the head goblin of the bank came in with an accountant for each family name. "oh Helen cane you bring Sirius black here for me?" "sure daddy." and with that Sirius black appered in a flash of light. "How the hell did I get here?...Harry?" Harry smirked and pointed to a chair. "sit and I'll explain everything to everyone at once."

Sirius sat down and so harry told them of how he got the letter from remus and his mother and how he had come by Helen. Hermione smirked as she knew that harry had kept the part about the dememtors secret. she knew that because of this event it made who harry was right now before her, and she liked what she saw. he was taller and more mature in his speech, walk, and actions all together. He had already taken to Helen as if she was his daughter and he had only met her a few hours ago.

When harry was finished he sat down and pulled an asleep Helen into his arms and held her as they began to go over everything he owned. Four hours later harry signed his emancipation papers, had Sirius black agree to go with him to meet the minister and prove he was innocent, and returned to Hogwarts with Hermione who he left with Helen In Gryffindor tower asleep in hermione's bed while harry, snape and the goblins harvested the dead baskilsk.

The goblins getting 25% and severus getting 15% and 30% going towards orphan students of magical schools to use for education and needs harry had set up an organization with gringotts to help orphan students live in the magical and muggle world without blowing the secret of the magical world but also knowing what was expected of them when they joined the magical world.

when harry returned to Gryffindor tower he had already set up his new house that he bought close to magical London, set up an orphanage for magical children pureblood, halfblood and muggleborn and squib. he even set up a school for those before Hogwarts and other magical schools so they could learn how to control their magic to stop accidental magic from happening and to help them be ready for Hogwarts or the other magical schools.

as he laid down in his bed to go to sleep, the room suddenly became icy cold. ice ran over the windows as if like fingers reaching to cover the glass. Harry sat up and looked around him "dementors!" he reached for his wand only to find a boney hand laying over it. looking up he found the dementor that had kissed him standing at his side. "Please don't suck my soul." he said as he closed his eyes waiting for his life to end.

that's when the dementor spoke in his raspy voice that sounded like nails on a chalk board. "fear not my heir, I am merely here to give you your lessons on being the first since Azcaban was opened, a darkdemorts, you my heir are a hybrid of wizard and dementor. this will help you in your training as the heir of the dementors, we will listen to you if you call us. sleep now my prince."

and with that the dementor was gone out the window, leaving behind a trunk with a note on it. harry reached over and opened the trunk and found robes, a wand, and hundreds of books shrunk. he then opened the note and read:

_only one of our blood can open this trunk. when you have questions summon me by name: balthrion. I shall come to you with answers._

Harry was shocked as he shut the trunk and placed it under his bed and put the note next to his wand just as the door opened to hermione with Helen who ran and jumped into his bed. Hermione walked in and closed the door to his room, and with a quick flick of her wand his once twin size bed enlarged to a King and she climbed into the bed with Helen between them. harry smirked as he waited till Helen moved to be next to Hermione who wrapped her arms around the little sleepy girl. harry smirked as he pulled Hermione and Helen at the same time closer to the middle of the large bed and sighed as he felt his eyes drop. "Good night Hermione, Helen."

Harry received two mumbles of "Good night harry." "night daddy." he smiled and closed his eyes and went to sleep with his new "family".


	5. Chapter 5

To my many fans,

I am sorry it has been a while I have updated my stories. I am so sorry. As of right now I will not be updating any of my stories for several reasons.

School- I need to focus so that I can FINALLY graduate and go on to university for my BA in Hospitality

I have writers block on several of the stories

I just can't seem to find enough time in my busy schedule

If you want to continue any of my stories let me know and I will gladly give you them (that is the ones I'm not working on in my spare time)

Thank you for all of support.

Adaeze Mermaid


End file.
